


remember me not

by amuk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 19:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: There were some things you never forget. Silas remembered almost everything about his childhood: his oath as a knight, Jacob’s sneer whenever he came to the castle, Corrin’s hand in his as they snuck out of the castle.





	remember me not

**Author's Note:**

> written for Knights of Nohr zine. It was a little challenging to write a theme in 2 pages, but I think I managed it.

There were some things you never forget. Silas remembered almost everything about his childhood: his oath as a knight, Jacob’s sneer whenever he came to the castle, his struggle to leadership. Corrin’s hand in his as they snuck out of the castle, creeping through servant’s passages and hidden quarters that the royal guard never thought to patrol. It was like an intense game of hide and seek, pressing into shadows, hiding behind pillars, and Corrin covering her mouth to stop giggling.

_Wait till Leo hears this,_ she chuckled, a mischievous look on her face. Silas tried hard not to think about what either of her brothers would say about a low-class boy playing with their precious sister, let alone pseudo-kidnapping her. Hell, it was bad enough thinking about what Jacob would do when he found out.

_Maybe you shouldn’t tell him_ , Silas suggested, leading them to a small, indescript door for the kitchen help. The sun was bright as they stepped through it, but not as bright as her eyes were as she encountered the town for the first time.

_Is this it?_ she whispered, gripping his hand tightly as she stood on her tippy toes, trying to get a good look at everything. Corrin craned her head left and right, her expression a mixture of excitement and nervousness. _Is this the outside?_

_Yeah_ , he smiled in response. They had spent the day creating a list, almost never-ending, of all the places Corrin wanted to see. From the ordinary—market, field, forest—to the impossible—dragon’s nest, ocean floor. Finally, Silas would be able to cross out the first one. _It’s a market._

Joy rolled off Corrin in waves, her face flush with happiness as she yanked his arm. _Let’s go!_

They walked out and made it all of three steps before the guards caught them. Corrin screamed as they tore Silas away from her, and it was only luck that kept him from ending up in the dungeons. They dropped him at the city limits, warning him with a sharp sword that had a sharper threat behind it. Barred from returning to the palace, all he had left of Corrin was the list in his pocket.

Over the years, the list became worn and creased from use, the ink disappearing until one day it was little more than a scrap of paper. The memory remained, each item committed in detail, and Silas didn’t forget it as he learned the tenants of knighthood and made his way up the rungs of power. If he couldn’t see her as a noble, he could see her as knight.

And the days became months, and the months became years. Silas, no longer a child but leader of his own unit, surveyed the battle spread in front of him. Steel clashed as Hoshido faced Nohr, two kingdoms warring for domination. He tightened his grip, trying to pick his next opponent. Maybe one of the archers in the back or a mage or—a woman darted in the distance, her sword higher in the air. For a moment, Silas stopped breathing. Corrin. He had not seen her in years but there was no mistaking her face, her hair, the scar on her cheek from when she was four and she fell off a tree. She was older, prettier, worn. Battle had aged her, just as it had aged him, but there was an easy fix for that. They were best friends and that was what best friends were for—to pick each other off the ground.

Quickly, he nudged his horse into a gallop toward her. Gods, but she looked strong now, nothing like the wisp of a child he used to play with. Practically leaping off his horse when he was near, he ran toward her. “Corrin!”

“Huh?” She whirled around, her expression fierce for a moment before her eyes widened as she took him in. Well, he’d changed too, his lanky limbs muscled, and he waited for recognition to colour her expression.

“It’s been a while!” he added impatiently when she took a step back.

Suddenly, he was the one who had to take a step back. Her sword was pointed at him, her brow furrowed. Suspicion laced her voice as she glared at him. “Don’t come any closer.”

“It’s me! Silas!” He held up his hands, swallowing hard. “Your childhood friend?”

And still she looked at him as though he was a stranger. As though he was no one. “Who?”

His smile dropped. There were some things you never forget. It seemed Silas was not one of them.


End file.
